Up To The Imagination
by youllfindnosensehere
Summary: Korra gets revenge on Kuvira for going back on her promise to retreat her army from Zaofu. Pure, unadulterated smut. Sequel to "I Had My Fingers Crossed."


Kuvira kept her eyes closed as she heard the three Beifongs quietly burrow their way into her tent. Of course, she had Baatar stationed right outside in case things went sour, but she didn't expect this little midnight meeting to last for long.

Suyin put her index finger to her lips as she turned to face her two identical twin sons, signalling for them to stand guard as she then swiftly fashioned a makeshift knife with metalbending and soundlessly made her way towards the slumbering tyrannical monster she had once called her protégé.

The founder's steps became more and more hesitant as she got closer and closer. Doubts and second thoughts were creeping their way into her head, and at this crucial moment!

'Come on, Suyin, pull yourself together! That is not the Kuvira you knew and loved anymore!' she thought to herself, hitting her head with the base of her palm. Her face then fell as Kuvira turned over and opened her eyes, smirking at her.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't sense an attempt on my life, coming from you?" the younger woman then sat up, folding her arms. "Too bad you're as weak as you were three years ago-"

Kuvira suddenly convulsed after being struck from behind, falling on her side and back onto the bed unconscious, revealing an irate Avatar directly behind her. All three Beifongs stared at her in shock.

"Korra! Wait, what are YOU doing here?" Suyin exclaimed, pointing down to Kuvira. "How did you-?"

"Katara gave me a book to read on pressure points while I was recovering…" Korra then raised her brow. "What about you, Su? On a field trip with the twins, on your way to assassination central?"

Suyin gave a sigh. "Yes. Now, please try to understand that talking to this woman won't solve _anything_. She's a thankless liar, and a good one at that-"

Korra simply shrugged. "I know. Believe me, I know. But do you really think that killing her is the best revenge you could get in this current situation?"

Suyin pulled a face, confused but also curious. "What are you saying, Korra? Who says that this is about revenge?"

Korra simply gave a lopsided smirk in return. "Trust me, Su. Let me make this trip worth your while. All I need from you right now is to get us all out of here undetected and unharmed. I'll explain the rest along the way."

"Well, Kuvira… I'll give you one thing."

Kuvira could barely make out Suyin's voice as she opened her eyes. The Great Uniter began to stir awake with a displeased groan. Whatever state she was in right now, she didn't feel comfortable that was for sure.

"You sure know to dress the men and women to your interests, I taught you well…" the matriarch then made a beeline for Kuvira's current location, her hips clearly outlined in her shinobi shōzoku. Kuvira couldn't help but stare as they swayed back and forth while her former caretaker walked towards her.

Suyin then placed her hand directly underneath Kuvira's jaw and roughly pushed her head up to face her own. "Sadly, not only did you bite the hand that fed you these past fifteen years, you also decided to try and double cross the Avatar and her friend with lies and deceit in order to fulfil your own needs and desires."

Su knelt down to Kuvira's level, letting the younger woman's scowling head drop with it. The latter could now see, and feel, that she had been restrained to a chair with rope. There was no earth or metal in sight. Where in the_ world_ was Baatar right now!?

Suyin simply kept a neutral expression, refusing to continue until Kuvira looked directly back into her eyes and calmed down. "My girl, you have _no idea_ what's coming for you…"

"How dare you! You can't just waltz into my tent in the middle of the night while I'm asleep and then bring me to your city without my consent! This is what most would consider a _kidnapping_, Su!"

Korra then stepped up, still clearly angry. "Yeah, maybe. But, that never bothered you before, back in the tent when you thought you had it _all_ figured out. The thought of forced removal from someone's current location never bothered you when you prepared Bolin to be sent off to some, some _rehabilitation camp_ who-knows-where! You're just upset that we won, Kuvira. We played you at your own game before you could. DEAL WITH IT."

"Bolin attempted to desert his post while under military command-!"

"And you, young lady, have stationed your army directly on the outer grounds of what is still _my_ city!" Su firmly stated, pointing her thumb towards her own chest before pointing to her. "You have not been kidnapped, you are now technically a prisoner of war. A war _you_ started, need I remind you! Don't try and argue politics with the very person who had to explain how it all functions to you all those years ago so you could pass your entrance exam."

"Tch… so _now_ your duties as a caretaker matter to you. It's a good thing you're reflecting on this now, maybe we can avoid seeing you within a ten foot radius of me with a knife in your hand in the future." Kuvira replied, quirking her brow as though encouraging the older woman to challenge her.

Suyin growled under her breath, turning to Korra. "You see what I mean, Korra? She has an answer for everything."

The Avatar folded her arms and smiled, "Hmm… Well, I don't exactly disagree with her on that one. You two do have a _lot_ of issues that need resolving between you. But, maybe I can help with that?" She tilted her head up with a smirk, catching Kuvira's eye.

Kuvira returned her gaze with an unsure frown and a pout. "Hmph… Try me, Avatar."

Korra then walked over to a large drawer and took out a neatly laid-out, green maid outfit, holding it up in front of her. "Does this look familiar to you? I think this one really matches your eyes, don't you Kuvira?"

"W-! Really?" the Great Uniter barked a laugh. "You think you can make me wear that! You are adorable, Korra!"

"I don't think I can, I _know_ I can." Korra corrected her, walking over and kneeling down in front of her. "Let's make another deal, hmm? And no funny business this time."

Su then walked over, ready to play her part. "Agree to wear that outfit for the rest of the night while we have our way with you, to then leave my city by morning _and_ to pardon Bolin of all charges and dismiss him from your armed service without any further complications to the matter… and we won't be forced to kill you instead."

Korra narrowed her eyes, making sure she kept a straight face. Of course, she knew that Kuvira wouldn't be able to resist this in comparison so there was absolutely no need for violence, but she had to be sure that Kuvira thought that Su's threat was _very_ real and Korra herself had no qualms about it.

Kuvira just chuckled and tilted her head to one side with a smirk. "Say, theoretically, I chose the second option?"

"Just try me, sweetheart." Su replied, returning the look Kuvira was giving her with an unsettling smile. "So, what do you say?"

Kuvira's face settled on a neutral expression before she simply groaned under her breath. "Whatever. Untie me. I will leave Zaofu for one month-"

Korra interjected at this point, waving her finger. "Ah ah ah, you need to promise to leave for _good_."

"Crossing your fingers behind your back like you usually do isn't exactly possible for you right now, either." Su felt the need to add in.

Kuvira sighed, grumbling. "Clearly… _fine_. This had better be the best damn sex I've ever had, or so help you both…"

Korra sliced straight through the ropes with waterbending. "Jeez, someone's eager." The Avatar then handed the military dictator the outfit she'd taken out of the drawer. "Okay-" Her jaw then dropped when Kuvira literally just threw her bed-robe off right in front of her. "D-Don't you want me to-?"

Kuvira simply shrugged. "I don't see the point, personally. With any luck, you'll want that thing off of me soon enough."

Korra shut her eyes just before Kuvira started taking her underwear off. "YEAH, BUT, LEAVE SOME THINGS UP TO THE IMAGINATION BEFORE IT HAPPENS MAYBE? I like being surprised, that's all…"

"You saw me naked a few hours ago, don't be so stupid!" Kuvira snapped, now stark naked.

"Goodness, Kuvira, you always were abrupt." Su mused, sizing her up with her arms folded.

"I don't see you looking away!" Kuvira retorted, snatching the maid outfit from the currently-visionless Avatar's hands and putting it on, sighing through her nostrils after spending a few seconds trying to keep her balance while standing in the high heels. "This is ridiculous."

"I think you look cute." Suyin cooed with a smirk, walking over to her.

Kuvira carefully stepped back, concerned and rather jumpy being as her heels were now so far from the ground and she wasn't able to earthbend at all in her current location. "What are you doing…?"

"Relax. I just want to fix your hair up for you." Suyin turned her protégé around by her shoulders and untied her hair, letting it fall down her back and running through it with a nearby comb. "Complete the look, you know?"

"If you must…" Kuvira muttered, folding her arms with a bored expression on her face.

"… Is it safe to look now?" Korra spoke up, her eyes still closed.

"Yes…" the two metalbenders replied in unison.

Korra opened her eyes and gave a small giggle at what she saw, "AWW! Su's right, you do look cute in that outfit!"

Kuvira frowned at Korra, utterly confused by her out of-character-reaction. The metalbender held her hands out. "What about 'sexy' or, I don't know, 'sultry'? Come on Korra; you want to have sex with me, not treat me like a doll!"

"That depends upon what your definition of 'doll' is, Kuvira." Suyin spoke up with a slight grin, finishing off her braid. Her face then fell for a moment before she smirked again, hugging her protégé around the shoulders. "I remember when you used to wear your hair like this all of the time. Back when I owned you. Back when you were _so nice_."

Kuvira rolled her eyes. Unlike Korra, being dressed in such a provocative way didn't dampen her confidence one bit. "Go fuck yourself Suyin, you never 'owned me'."

Suyin chuckled and tilted her own head to whisper into the younger woman's ear. "That's not what you said four nights before you left Zaofu... You really hurt me when you left, Kuvira."

"You think of me as your possession. I had to leave..."

"With my people?" Su replied, keeping hold of her.

"They felt the same way. I didn't _force_ them to join me, like you seem to think."

"I never implied anything of the sort. I'm sorry that you felt like I was keeping you from fulfilling your ambitions or treating you like a 'possession', but that simply wasn't the case. Sadly, I knew what having this kind of control would do to you."

"What did it do to me, Suyin?" Kuvira asked in a monotone, deciding to humor her.

"You got a taste of power and you liked it. Well tonight, we're in control." Suyin then let go of her with a smile. "For starters..."

Kuvira was then turned to face the older woman and tripped, Suyin having used her legs alone to do this so that she stumbled and fell down into the matriarch's lap.

"Agh!" Stupid heels! They were ridiculous! How was she supposed to walk in these things?

"Hmm... What to do with you?" Suyin mused, tapping her chin.

Kuvira glared back, almost daring her to do her worst. Then, a smile crept across Su's face.

"Ku, do you know what happens to girls who do bad things?" Kuvira gulped, her eyes widening. "I think you really need a spanking." Upon this next line, her face went red.

"You will do no such thing!" Kuvira was keen not to show how nervous, and turned on, she was but her hands clutching the skirt of the maid outfit almost gave it away. The matriarch noticed the tiny faltering in Kuvira's composure and she snickered. She knew _exactly_ how to break the dictator.

"Now remember Kuvira, you lied about your promise to me last night. So now, Su is going to give you what you deserve and you _have_ to do as she says." Korra waved her finger at Kuvira, smirking with satisfaction at the incredible scene unfolding before her.

"That's right, Ku." Suyin pressed her hand onto Kuvira's hip, making her angry. "We're going to punish you for what you have done."

"Wait, we?" Korra said, surprised. "I didn't think I-"

"Well of course you're invited, sweetie. I never said you weren't allowed to get revenge on her." Su winked in Korra's direction.

"If you say so." Korra shrugged. "I wonder if you're anything like your sister?" she mused with a chuckle.

"Oh please, I promise you I'll be a lot less harsh." The older woman then turned back to look at Kuvira. "Well?"

Su could see fear in Kuvira's eyes, but she wasn't ready to give up her façade just yet. Obviously the Beifong _wanted_ to spank her, but their new maid was clearly too terrified to move.

"I think she needs some help." Korra said with a suppressed laugh before she signalled for Kuvira to come to the bed. Kuvira stood up, flattened her skirt, and began to walk over to the bed. After the first step, however, she stumbled over her right heel and fell sideways. Suyin caught her quickly, and straightened her up again.

"You need to be more careful, Ku."

"I don't need your help! If you didn't make me wear these ridiculous things, I-!" Kuvira was silenced by Su's hand smacking harshly against her face. Kuvira twisted on both heels this time and fell backwards onto the bed, clasping her hand to her face in disbelief.

"You will _not_ talk back to me like that, young lady." She put her hands on her hips, staring down menacingly at the younger woman.

Korra felt awkward being a bystander, so she stepped closer to Su. "Anything you want me to do, Mistress?" She said smoothly.

"Mistress, huh?" The matriarch put her hand to her chin, thinking about her new name. "I quite like that. Kuvira, you will now refer to me and Korra as your mistresses. Is that clear?"

The dictator stared at her in stupefied silence. She couldn't _believe _she was being reduced and demeaned to a simple maid who had to do her mistress' bidding!

"Answer me, my little kitten!" Su snapped.

"Kitten? Su, you're pathetic! If you honestly think I'll play along with your little game considering the fact that you threatened my life otherwise, then you're wrong!" Kuvira sat helplessly on the bed. She was on her last string, ready to give into Su's demands, but she was going to hang on as long as she could.

The older woman sighed, crossed her arms and motioned at Korra to go to the cabinet.

"WOW, Su, this is…elaborate." She proclaimed as she parted the doors on the cabinet, revealing a wall of whips, ropes and various toys.

"Thanks, Korra. You can try them out any time you'd like." Suyin winked. "But for now, grab the riding crop for me please." She extended her hand.

Grabbing the object, Korra placed it into the older woman's outstretched palm with a small smile. "Here you go, Mistress."

"Now Korra, you don't have to call me that." The matriarch took the crop from the waterbender's hand.

"Its fine Mistress, I don't mind at all." Korra smiled sweetly.

"Alright then. Ku, on your hands and knees." Su nodded to Kuvira.

The younger woman paused for a moment, but then she saw the older woman's eyes narrow. Kuvira winced and hesitantly gave in.

"D-don't hit me too hard!" She looked back up at the women standing behind her. Kuvira's skirt was so short that Korra and Su were able to get a good, clear sneak peek at what was underneath.

"How many towns have you conquered so far, Kuvira?" Su ordered.

"I don't fucking know, like 30?" She yelled back to them, bewildered by the fact that she had been asked such a question at a time like this.

"When you answer me, you must refer to me as 'mistress' or else you will be severely punished!" Su cracked the riding crop against the bedpost to exhibit how hard she was about to hit Kuvira. Korra flinched at her raw exhibition of power.

"I won't do that! It's ridiculous!" The dark-haired woman cried out in scorn.

"We're going to have to try a lot harder to crack her." Korra evaluated with a slight nod.

"Don't worry, I have my methods." Su walked closer to the kneeling maid and pressed her palm to her cheek, moving her skirt up and exposing her skin.

The dictator swallowed as she braced herself. She wasn't ready to give in. Not just yet.

CRACK!

The riding crop smacked against Kuvira's bare ass, causing her to scream out in pain. Her thighs shivered.

It hurt so badly, but she couldn't help but relish in the pleasurable pain. But she wasn't going to show Su how good it felt. She _had_ to remain strong. She wouldn't break.

CRACK!

Suyin smacked her once more. She yelled out again.

CRACK!

Once more, Kuvira made a note to grit her teeth together this time in order to silence the upcoming scream of pain. The hits came one after the other, and it seemed never-ending. Kuvira was glad that she was wearing panties, or else Su would be able to tell how wet she was getting. She could feel the imprints of the crop on her rear, causing her thighs to shiver even more.

CRACK!

She had counted the whole way through. It ended at thirty.

Her face was blood red. She tried so hard to keep her moans in her throat, and her efforts paid off. She had survived this round.

"What else do you have in mind, Mistress?" Korra asked.

The matriarch sighed. "She's still not broken. But don't worry." She handed the riding crop back to Korra, who then walked back to the cabinet. "Grab some rope and the metal toy I have in the box." The avatar opened the box to reveal a smooth, phallic piece of metal and brought the objects back to Su. "Korra, go and sit at the foot of the bed and take your clothes off." Korra nodded and obeyed. Su then began to disrobe.

The view of the naked women started a strong throbbing against Kuvira's panties. Her matriarch held up the metal toy as soon as she had completely undressed. She picked up the rope as she walked over to Kuvira.

"Now, my little kitten, I know you won't be able to resist this." She said slyly, grabbing a fistful of Kuvira's long braided hair, yanking her head backwards and pulling her up onto her knees. Still grasping the hair and pulling on it as hard as she could, Su whispered into Kuvira's neck, "I own you."

The dictator screamed as Suyin jerked her hair as hard as she could, bending her backwards. Then, she was jolted forward once again and turned over onto her back. A scowl crawled over Kuvira's face.

"Is that too rough for you, kitten?" Su hummed and grabbed Kuvira's wrists, skilfully wrapping the rope around them.

Kuvira looked at Su in terror. The older woman tightened the rope on her wrists and reached up to the wall where there was a protruding ornament. She tied the rope to it, pulling Kuvira's hands up and rendering them useless.

The younger woman tugged at the rope, but it didn't budge. She was completely helpless.

Su moved down lower, and hooked her thumbs around the waist of Kuvira's panties, quickly tugging them off and casting them aside. She placed a gentle kiss on the younger metalbender's thigh before wrapping another set of rope around the maid's ankles.

"I hope that after this, you'll learn not to talk back to me." She reached the ankle ropes up and tied them to the ornament as well, displaying Kuvira's wet pussy.

The maid gasped in indignation. "You c-can't do this, Su! Th-this is unf-fair!" She yelled at her loudly.

Su didn't say a word. Instead, she winked and picked up the metal toy. Kuvira twitched her hips and thighs, trying to escape from the bonds. She knew that if Su entered that…that _thing_… inside of her, she wouldn't be able to keep up her façade. Su would win.

Her struggling became more and more violent as Su brought the toy closer to her entrance.

"Squirming won't help, my little kitten." Suyin laughed.

Kuvira yelled out in horror. "Korra! P-please! Stop her!" She felt so humiliated, asking for someone's help. She was completely powerless, a situation she wasn't at all used to being in.

"Sorry Ku," Korra replied with a chuckle, staying put. "This is what you get for betraying me."

Su placed a hand on Kuvira's stomach to keep her from moving her hips too much in protest. Then, the object was entered.

Kuvira's scream echoed throughout the entire room. The object was long and wide, but her entrance was ready for it. It felt so good.

She hissed through her teeth. Suyin hasn't won yet. She continued to yell obscenities at the matriarch in defiance.

Su simply ignored her and turned around to face the naked avatar.

"What would you like for me to do, Mistress?" Korra said, moving her face closer to Su's.

"Simple." Suyin grinned. "We tease her." Su brought her lips to Korra's, taking in her warm tongue and playing with it using her own. Their breaths were harsh, and they could feel it on each other's faces with their lips smacking together.

"Mmm, mistress…" Korra moaned as the older metalbender brought her hand to the avatar's breast and pressed a thumb on her erect nipple. Korra's hands moved down to Su's hips, feeling her creamy skin.

The spectacle was too much for Kuvira. She wanted to be in the middle, with their warm hands caressing _her_ body. She cursed and looked down. The toy was dangling out of her and her wetness was dripping onto the bedspread. Her pussy was _so _swollen, and that was probably the only reason the toy hadn't fallen out yet.

Then the matriarch moved her fingers towards Korra's folds. "Korra, would you please pleasure your mistress?" The older woman breathed onto Korra's lips.

"Yes mistress." Korra smiled and reached her fingers down to Su's center.

"N-no! S-sto-stop!" Kuvira yelled.

Then, with a swift twitch of Su's finger, the toy jolted and pressed itself against Kuvira's sensitive wall and began to vibrate, moving inside of her.

Kuvira screamed at the top of her lungs and lunged her upper body backwards onto the pillows. She tugged harder and harder at the ropes, but they still weren't budging. The toy began to thrust inside of her as Su and Korra's fingers both entered each other.

The rhythm of Su's fingers inside of Korra mirrored that of the toy thrusting into Kuvira. She could hear the squelching of her pussy as the toy continued to move. The section of the bed underneath the dictator was soaked from her excitement.

Then she moaned hesitantly. It was quiet, and she was thankfully sure Su didn't hear. Her hips thrust in the opposite direction of the toy so that she could have more pleasure.

Kuvira looked up. The avatar and the matriarch were kissing each other harder, their fingers entering each other at quick speeds, making loud noises and dripping their wetness onto the bed.

Kuvira had to wonder how Suyin had these cleaned so quickly so that Baatar wouldn't be able to figure out all of the things that Su does when he's not home.

She leaned back again and let the pleasure soak into her, letting herself go. The metal object continued to twist inside of her, and once it hit a sensitive spot Kuvira let out a shrill cry and arched her back. She could feel the pleasure building up inside of her, she grinded her hips to try and let it out. She could hear Korra and Su reaching their climax as well.

Just when she thought she was ready to come, Su and Korra removed each other's digits and the matriarch removed the toy from Kuvira.

The maid shot up in disbelief, but she didn't say a word. She wanted that orgasm, but Su wasn't ready to give it to her. Kuvira didn't want anything more or less than an orgasm right now.

Kuvira's mistress moved towards her and placed a wet kiss on her forehead. She could smell Korra's saliva on her lips.

The dictator could feel the wave of pleasure built up inside of her swelling, but there was no way for it to be released. It was painful. Kuvira let out a small, frustrated cry.

"Are you ready to behave, my kitten?" Suyin grabbed Kuvira's chin. Korra crept next to Kuvira and moved her face close to hers.

Kuvira whimpered. She wasn't quite ready to give in. Or was she?

Su pressed her thumb against Kuvira's clit and held it there as she pressed harder and harder.

The ball of pleasure began to stir inside of Kuvira once more, but it wasn't going to be released. Kuvira cried out once more. This was it. Su was winning. She now controlled her every movement and decision. The utter humiliation and helplessness she felt as she was tied to the wall and unable to do anything about her climax herself made her clit throb harder against her Mistress' thumb.

"Y-y-yes, I a-am, M-m-mistress… P-ple-please…" She mewled. It was funny what carnal desires can do to someone's ego.

Su placed another kiss on her forehead.

"Good girl." She brushed the dishevelled hair out of Kuvira's face. "Don't worry, we're not quite done yet."

Kuvira stared at the matriarch, stunned. Hadn't she been satisfied _enough_ with playing her like that? Besides, Su had Korra to entertain her for the rest of the night. Certainly she had learned her lesson? After tonight, the Earth Empire's army would retreat and everyone would live happily ever after. But, Kuvira had to suffer for her bad decision first.

Kuvira whimpered again, tugging on the ropes once more, trying to show her mistress how uncomfortable she was in that position. The pressure inside of her was starting to subside, and she wanted nothing more than to bring it back and let it flow through her body.

With the older woman above her, the dictator couldn't help but glance at her pussy. She desperately wanted to taste it. Su took note of that glance and smirked. Surely Kuvira would get what she desperately wanted, but she still needed to be teased. The ultimate torture was pleasuring her, but not allowing for her to reach an orgasm.

"What do we do now, Mistress?" Korra leaned in closer.

"We're almost done with her, Korra." She slid her hand down Kuvira's stomach and towards her entrance, pressing gently on her inner wall. She watched her inferior roll her eyes back and flutter her eyelids in pleasure. It was so slick, and she easily slid in three fingers with room to spare. "Do you like that?" She whispered onto Kuvira's forehead.

The younger woman's only response was a low whine.

The digits were removed from her pussy and dragged back up her stomach, then chest, then neck, leaving a wet trail up to Kuvira's lips. She took in her fingers, moaning as she sucked her own taste off of them.

"Korra, I need your help."

"Yes, Mistress?"

"Please her. I'm sure my little kitten would like a taste of her Mistress; isn't that right, Ku?"

Once again, the younger metalbender's only response was a whimper. Her mistress had finally broken her. The mere thought of having her face covered in Su's wet folds made her pussy throb.

Reaching up, Suyin undid the rope for Kuvira's ankles but left her wrist restraints up. A protesting whine escaped the younger woman's lips.

"You won't be needing your hands, don't worry." Su reassured as she pressed her fingers to Kuvira's lips.

Korra positioned herself in front of Kuvira's open legs; ready to take action once an order was made.

"On second thought…" Suyin muttered.

'Oh no', Kuvira thought. Was she having second thoughts about pleasing her? Obviously she didn't deserve it, but spirits… she _wanted it_. As altruistic as Su is, she could really be so vile sometimes.

"I don't think she deserves it, Korra. What do you think?"

"I don't know…" Korra pondered. The two women looked down at the defenceless dictator; her worried, sweaty face amusing them. "She definitely wants it, but I don't think she deserves it Mistress."

"Then what do you suppose we should do?" Su sneered.

"Let's make her beg for it." Those sultry words poured out of Korra's mouth like silk. Kuvira was terrified. Humiliating her like this was one thing, but making her _beg_ to be pleasured? This was a whole new level of cruelty.

Kuvira yanked at the ropes, breathing heavily in panic. Her desire burned through her body, and it was clearly visible with the red flushing in her face. This was more than a want. _This was a need._

_She would have to beg_.

The words were stuck in the back of her mouth. Su and Korra hovered above her, anxiously anticipating the snapping of the dictator's ego. The feeble body below them writhed with terror.

And then the words escaped her mouth. "Please…" She breathed.

Su shook her head. "That's not good enough, Ku. You're gonna have to try harder than that."

Korra looked on in amazement. Su really had a talent for breaking people.

"P…please. M-m-mist-tress…" She forced the words out.

"Please what?" The matriarch purred.

"I w-want it…" Kuvira whimpered. She almost sounded like she was going to start crying.

"Want what?"

'Goddammit, stop teasing me woman! Haven't you tortured me enough?' She thought.

A scream was trapped underneath her chest, ripping at her lungs and beating against her racing heart. She could feel it rise up to the top of her throat.

Then… the Great Uniter let go of her last shred of dignity, and gave in to her Mistress' demands.

"Please, Mistress, please fuck me! I can't take it anymore!" Her throat felt raspy. A sharp breath scratched her throat and she threw her head back onto the pillows.

Her Mistress smiled and placed a hand on her cheek. "Good girl." Kuvira's entire body was quivering at this point and she was crying and whimpering, repeatedly muttering 'please.'

"Mistress… please… may I…" She whined.

Surprised, Su looked at her. "What is it, Ku?"

"May I… please…" The younger woman gulped. "T-taste you?" Her lips fluttered.

"Korra, it's time to do your job."

"Yes, Mistress." The avatar nodded.

Su climbed up her protégé and pressed her inner thighs to the side of her head, but she didn't lower herself just yet. Turning around, Su pressed her hands on Kuvira's stomach and glanced at Korra, who was settling into her position.

Kuvira's eyes widened as she stared between her former matriarch's thighs, which were mere inches away from her face. Glinting sweat and wetness clung to her inner thighs, and Kuvira wished it would drip onto her face. Eager to initiate, she tugged at her bonds and attempted to press her face into Su, but the older metalbender's legs were pinning her down. She was so close…

The older woman placed her hands on Korra's hips as she dipped her head closer to Kuvira's folds. As Su placed a long lick through Korra, eliciting an extended moan to erupt from both of their throats, Su pressed herself onto Kuvira's face at the same time as Korra pressed her tongue onto Kuvira's clit.

"Lick harder, Korra." Su mumbled into her labia. "Give her what she wants."

A drawn-out breathy moan brushed over her clitoris as the avatar muttered, "Yes, Mistress." Suddenly, she bit and pulled at the head.

Kuvira screamed loudly and tugged at the ropes so hard her hands were becoming numb and her legs were shaking violently.

There it was. That rush of pleasure was building inside of her again. By impulse, she began to quickly rock her hips up and down to the rhythm of Korra's tongue.

Meanwhile, Su entered a finger inside of Korra to help stimulate her.

"How do you like this, Ku?" She said, sliding her wet lips against her protégé's face.

Kuvira was unable to speak. Instead she was soaking in Su's taste, and enjoying every moment of it.

All three women were now moaning and grabbing at each other as they all got closer to their climax. Kuvira was the first to come, then Korra, then Su. They kept going until they were all satisfied.

Once they were done, the matriarch turned around and kissed the dictator deeply.

"I'm proud of you, dear." She said once their lips parted. A sweet smile crossed Kuvira's face.

Then, she heard a click. Korra emerged from the corner with a mover camera.

Speechless, Kuvira sat up as far as she could go with her hands still bound and her face went pure red.

"What is that?" She screamed.

"I knew you'd go back on your promise again, so I made some insurance." Su got up and put a robe one before standing next to Korra.

"B-b-but _Su_!" Kuvira cried, still struggling with the rope, using her whole body to try and free herself.

"Do you _promise_?" There was another click, and the reel detached from the camera.

Kuvira nodded, her eyes scrunched shut. "_Yes_! I promise…"

Suyin handed the reel to Korra and approached the younger woman, finally untying her bonds.

Without a word, Kuvira took off the remains of the maid outfit and put her robe back on, face still rosy red. As she approached the bedroom door, she turned around and faced the other women.

"Uhm, Su?" She said shyly. When the matriarch and the avatar looked back at her, she continued, "C-could I please have a copy of that later?"

The older woman smiled and nodded.

"Thank you…"

Kuvira exited the room; humiliated, but happy. It was such a pleasurable experience, and she would definitely remember it for a long time.


End file.
